Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 4)
}} Contestants (ages stated are at start of contest) * The full name of CC is Camille-Cherry Woods. * Ayu has changed her surname to her first name, Gani. * Fabiana has competed in Cycle 1, who placed 9th and Kayla competed in ANTM Cycle 15 and 17. What Are New? * This is the first cycle that is in GNTM format, which the score system won't appear throughout the cycle. * Everyone in every places can join this cycle, not only Americans like last cycle. * 20 finalists will be split into 2 teams, team Heidi Klum and team Michael Brisby. * If a girl won a challenge, they can be booked for a job. Episodes 'Episode 1' Original air date: March 23rd, 2017 * Challenge winner: ''Team Heidi'' * Eliminated outside of the panel: '''Ayla Schaweenger * '''Best photo: '''Kayla Ferell * '''Bottom 3: '''Fabiana Godverea, Mariah Watchman & Peverell Maissal * '''Eliminated: '''Fabiana Godverea & Mariah Watchman * '''Featured photographer: '''Max Montgomery '''Episode 2 Original air date: March 23rd, 2017 * Challenge winner: ''Team Heidi'' * Best photo: '''Dana Kiraya * '''Bottom 2: '''Ann Brugya & Sabine Jamieson * '''Eliminated: '''Ann Brugya * '''Featured photographer: '''Felix Schmitt '''Episode 3 Original air date: March 23rd, 2017 * Booked for a job: '''Gani Ayu * '''Best photo: '''Claudia Deebscher * '''Bottom 5: '''CC Woods, Jenny Brossy, Kayla Ferrell, Oumi Daja & Taila Baric * '''Eliminated: '''CC Woods & Jenny Brossy * '''Featured photographer: '''Max Montgomery '''Episode 4 Original air date: March 23rd, 2017 * Immuned: '''Kayla Ferrell * '''Best photo: '''Dana Kiraya & Hoang Thi Thu Trang * '''Bottom 2: '''Gani Ayu & Veronica Dawson * '''Eliminated: '''Gani Ayu * '''Featured photographer: '''Elena Ora '''Episode 5 Original air date: March 24th, 2017 * Challenge winner: '''Eleena Jiss * '''Eliminated outside of the judging panel: '''Claudia Deebscher * '''Best photo: '''Veronica Dawson * '''Bottom 3: '''Dana Kiraya, Kayla Ferrell & Lydia Gorman * '''Eliminated: '''Lydia Gorman * '''Featured photographer: '''India Gants '''Episode 6 Original air date: March 24th, 2017 * Quit: '''Taila Baric * '''Best photo: '''Kayla Ferrell * '''Bottom 2: '''Brenda Huubscher & Sabine Jamieson * '''Eliminated: '''Sabine Jamieson * '''Featured photographer: '''Kristian Schuller '''Episode 7 Original air date: March 24th, 2017 * Booked for job: '''Nametha Dil Herk * '''Best photo: '''Oumi Daja * '''Bottom 2: '''Brenda Huubscher & Peverell Maissal * '''Eliminated: '''Brenda Huubscher * '''Featured photographer: '''Nigel Barker '''Episode 8 Original air date: March 24th, 2017 * Booked for job: '''Oumi Daja * '''Challenge winner: '''Peverell Maissal * '''Best photo: '''Kayla Ferrell * '''Bottom 2: '''Dana Kiraya & Veronica Dawson * '''Eliminated: '''Veronica Dawson * '''Featured photographer: '''Andreja Pejić '''Episode 9 Original air date: March 26th, 2017 * Challenge winner: '''Oumi Daja * '''Best photo: '''Hoang Thi Thu Trang * '''Bottom 2: '''Nametha Dil Herk & Peverell Maissal * '''Eliminated: '''Nametha Dil Herk * '''Featured photographer: '''Alex Perry '''Episode 10 Original air date: March 26th, 2017 * Challenge winner: '''Dana Kiraya * '''Best photo: '''Oumi Daja * '''Bottom 2: '''Eleena Jiss & Kayla Ferrell * '''Eliminated: Eleena Jiss * Featured photographer: '''Nigel Barker '''Episode 11 Original air date: March 27th, 2017 * Bottom 2: '''Dana Kiraya & Oumi Daja * '''Eliminated: '''Oumi Daja * '''Featured photographer: '''Kiki Kang '''Episode 12 Original air date: March 27th, 2017 * Bottom 2: '''Hoang Thi Thu Trang & Kayla Ferrell * '''Eliminated: '''Kayla Ferrell * '''Featured photographer: '''Georges Antoni '''Episode 13 Original air date: March 30th, 2017 * Eliminated: 'Hoang Thi Thu Trang * '''TOP 2: '''Dana Kiraya & Peverell Maissal * '''Runner-up: '''Peverell Maissal * '''Winner: '''Dana Kiraya * '''Featured photographers: '''Matthew Rolston Summaries 'Result table : The contestant withdrew from the competition : The contestant was immune from elimination : The contestant was eliminated outside of judging panel : The contestant won best photo : The contestant was booked for a job : The contestant was at risk of elimination : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant won the competition 'Photoshoot guide' '''Episode 1 photoshoot: '''Burlesque '''Episode 2 photoshoot: '''Military shoot '''Episode 3 photoshoot: '''Color splashing '''Episode 4 photoshoot: '''Bikinis '''Episode 5 photoshoot: '''Nude in pairs '''Episode 6 photoshoot: '''Smoking Hot '''Episode 7 photoshoot: '''Under The Sea '''Episode 8 photoshoot: '''Beyoncé or Marina And The Diamonds? '''Episode 9 photoshoot: '''Famous people '''Episode 10 photoshoot: '''Kings vs Queens '''Episode 11 photoshoot: '''Rita Ora '''Episode 12 photoshoot: '''Famous celebrities '''Episode 13 photoshoot: '''Beauty In Vogue cover